


sickness and sweetness

by tsunamiroll



Series: old works (read at your own risk) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sick Kozume Kenma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mother hen kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiroll/pseuds/tsunamiroll
Summary: in which kenma is sick, and kuroo takes care of him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: old works (read at your own risk) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	sickness and sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: january 11, 2018

Kenma woke up to a stuffy nose and a thumping on his head. Wait no, the thumping was just him. He tried to call out for someone to save him from his warm, hot, burning burrito of blankets, but all that came out was a wimpy moan. Despite his call being weak, he saw a head pop out from behind a wall. Of course, this head sported amazing, raven black hair and a beautiful face, but Kenma was too sick to think about that.

“Good morning, Kenma! I was just about to make you breakfast.”

Insert a few feeble grunts.

“You need to eat or you’ll get hypoglycemia!” Kenma sighed and put his head back on his pillow. He finally remembered where he was, and why he was there. He remembered calling Kuroo the previous day saying he was going to miss school because he was sick, and of course Kuroo had to come over and take care of him. He thankfully came just as the fever hit, and so he put him on the couch, bundled him up and took his temperature every now and then. He must have fallen asleep sometime during that… He heard Kuroo move away and he hoped that he was leaving, but then–

“Here you go.” Kuroo came back with a plate of toast with half-boiled eggs spread over them. Kenma groaned again and turned his head away from Kuroo and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep again. 

“No, you have to eat Kenma. Come on~” Kuroo whined, turning Kenma’s face back towards him and holding up the bread for him. Reluctantly Kenma took a bite, and began chewing. He couldn’t really taste anything since his nose was blocked, but he still managed to suffer through it. After that Kuroo returned the plate to the kitchen and came back to Kenma.

“We can watch a movie today if you want to.” Kenma just nodded in response, thinking that anything was better than being sick and bored. “Which one do you want?” Kenma just shrugged, a gesture that was barely seen above his layers of blankets. Kuroo nodded and went up to his TV, sifting through piles of DVDs to find one he liked. He made a cute noise when he finally found one he liked, and Kenma felt himself smiling without meaning to.

The movie started to play, but Kenma didn’t pay attention to it. Instead, he was focused on how Kuroo pressed against him, even through the layers of the blanket. At some point Kuroo must have noticed his staring because he turned to Kenma with a look of concern.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked, “You look kind of red, do you have a fever?”

Kenma shook his head quickly, instead just cuddling closer to Kuroo. He felt more than heard the other boy laugh, but seeing as he got the gist and wrapped an arm around his waist, Kenma was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> more old amino works! just a lil drabble that im pretty sure took me like ten minutes to write, hence why its so short lol. leave kudos or comments if you want!


End file.
